Munich1921
by hana-kitzu
Summary: XD Diox Hana esta viva, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo... ojalá les guste no olviden los review XD
1. Chapter 1

Holas a tods , bueno he aqui un nuevo ocmienzo de fic, espero que les guste me he esforzado (XD) en hacerlo, en fin quiero aclarar que en el fic de entrega la pareja era de HeiXEd, pero a la vez era AlXEd y eso (aunque creo que ya lo habia dicho en otro fic ¬¬) da igual quiero pedirle disculpas a koibito tenshi no tsuki por no poder actualizar el fic de I DONT CRY pero es que no he podido YY disculpame plis, aqui ta un fic nuevo dedicado exclusivamente para ti tomodachi . La cosa es que la HeiXEd ojala les guste.

advertencia: esto es despues de la serie, pero antes de la peli. nos leemos.

hola 

**Munich 1921.**

**Cáp. I: El joven de Munich.**

Hace una semana que se encontraba en este extraño mundo y lo único que deseaba era volver a su verdadero lugar, con sus seres queridos, con Al. ¿Habrá salido todo bien¿Lo estaría buscando como él lo hacia en este mundo? Eran las constantes dudas que invadían su cabeza, sin dejarlo dormir, sin dejarlo vivir, quedando completamente desconectado del lugar. Estaba perdido, sin saber a donde ir o cómo buscar, sintiéndose poco a poco sin las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con su sueño de volver a casa. Su padre o el intento de ello lo cuidaba en su casa, después de todo ese sujeto era lo único conocido que tenia Edward de este mundo y rechazar su propuesta hubiera sido como cometer suicidio, necesitaba conocer el lugar y ese tipo sabia de el.

Era un nuevo día, Ed lentamente abrió los ojos cuando sintió los rayos del sol en su cara, se dio vuelta tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

**Cierra la cortina Al, quiero dormir. **Rápidamente se levanta, quedando sentado en la cama, mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien, sonríe con ironía al percatarse de su error. **Al. **Susurro tristemente mientras ocultaba el rostro con sus manos, tratando de impedir sus lágrimas en el acto, como siempre la imagen de su hermano le llega a la cabeza causándole aun más dolor. Se mantiene en la misma posición, tenia claro que no podría volver a dormir y tampoco andaba con ganas de levantarse, espero a que su padre se levantara para trabajar, cuando se fuera Ed se levantaría y así no se verían las caras.

Desayuno rápidamente y se retiro del lugar, saliendo a la calle, su padre no iría a trabajar y el no se encontraba ganas de verle la cara, así que para evitar malos ratos lo mejor era retirarse del lugar. Caminaba sin mirar a su alrededor, sus pies ya se sabían de memoria el camino, después de todo caminar por este lado ya le era una de las tantas rutinas que tenia. Como siempre su mente se encontraba en otro lado, vagando en recuerdos del pasado, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se percato del auto que se acercaba a su lado, este le piteaba, pero no logro sacar a Ed de sus pensamientos, un fuerte tirón en su brazo lo regreso a la realidad observando asustado el auto que pasaba a su lado ¿acaso eso lo iba a atropellar?

**¿Te encuentras bien pequeño? **Esas palabras sacaron a Ed de su asombro, estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando recordó que esa persona le había salvado la vida, suspiro mientras trataba de calmarse y se volteo para ver la cara de su salvador mientras sonreía.

**Muchas gra… **Las palabras murieron, Ed se quedo observando completamente sorprendido al joven frente suyo. **A… Al.** Fue lo único que pudo decir en su asombro, lo veía, el joven era su hermano, estuvo a punto de abrasarlo, pero logro percatarse de algo, este joven tenia los ojos azules, piel pálida y el pelo rubio, su hermano era rubio, pero mucho mas oscura al igual que su piel y sus ojos eran café no azules, oculto la vista ante su error y luego levanto la cabeza sonriendo falsamente. **Disculpa, te llame por otro nombre. Gracias por la ayuda. **Ed se retiro del lugar, pero nuevamente lo tiraron del brazo, deteniendo su huida.

**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? **Pregunto el muchacho, sorprendiendo aun mas a Ed, el joven era una copia idéntica de su hermano, pero de aquí a llamarse igual ya era demasiado para soportar ¿Tanto le gustaba hacerle daño Dios como para hacerle esto?

**Yo… **no sabia que decir, pero no necesito hablar mas, el muchacho le extendió la mano amistosamente.

**Mi nombre es Alphonse Heidrich, mucho gusto. **Sonrió felizmente a Ed, este también sonrió respondiéndole el saludo.

**Edward Elric. **Respondió, de pronto los ojos de Alphonse se iluminaron acercándose a Ed.

**¿Eres familiar de Hohemheim Elric? **A Ed le salio una venita en la frente por la pregunta, afirmo con la cabeza.

**Soy su hijo. **Respondió de mala gana, Alphonse puso las manos en los hombros de Ed, sus ojos seguían brillando por la emoción.

**Se que es patudo ya que apenas te conozco, pero ¿Me dejarías conocerlo? **Mas venitas en la frente de Ed, hicieron que Alphonse lo mirara un poco nerviosos, Ed suspiro derrotado, no podía negarle ese favor, quería estar mas con el joven, le recordaba tanto a Al, sonrió en forma de respuesta.

**Podemos ir ahora mismo, el tipo no tiene trabajo. **Alphonse se acerco felizmente a Ed, este sonrió al verle la cara de alegría y así ambos jóvenes marcharon a la casa de Edward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Hace cuánto que habían llegado a la casa¿Dos horas? Ed bostezo de aburrimiento mientras observaba a las dos personas frente suyo hablando animadamente. ¿Qué tenía de interesante la religión? No podía seguir escuchando estupideces, se levantó de su asiento, retirándose a su cuarto.

**¿Ya te vas? **Pregunto Hohemheim, Ed no se molesto en observarlo y siguió caminando a su cuarto.

**Sabes que odio la religión. **Fue la fría respuesta de Edward a su padre.

**¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste antes? **El alquimista se detuvo al frente de la puerta, maldijo a ese sujeto llamado padre, volteo la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro confundido de Alphonse, suspiro resignado entrando al cuarto, sin responder la pregunta. Ya adentro se acostó en su cama, maldijo aun mas el mundo en donde se encontraba, de la nada le llego la sonrisa de su hermano, sonrió con tristeza y con esa imagen se quedo completamente dormido.

continuara...

espero que le haya gustado, onegai mandenme un review, nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

hola aqui hanasaki presentando el segundo capiulo de este nuevo fic (que ojala sea largo XD) bueno, muchas gracias por los review YY fui feliz XD

como siempre la serie no me pertenece, va a ser yaoi y esta dedicado a una nueva amiga que conoci llamada Natto-chan (espero que te guste tomodachi ) sin mas que decir los dejo con el fic tata

**Munich 1921.**

**Cáp. II: Yo no te estoy siguiendo.**

Repentinamente las rutinas de Ed cambiaron completamente, ahora no caminaba a ninguna parte, sino que se dirigía a un lugar en particular. Todas las mañanas se levantaba, se bañaba, se vestía, tomaba desayuno y luego se iba corriendo rápidamente a la plaza para esconderse en unos arbustos, después de la visita a su casa, Alphonse no volvía o cruzar palabras con Ed, aunque tampoco se encontraban en la calle.

"Esto es estúpido" Pensaba en forma molesta Ed, pero todo intento de ida se evaporó rápidamente junto con sus propias quejas al ver a Alphonse, este corría por la plaza, pasando por los arbustos en los cuales Ed se encontraba oculto. Edward sonrió cariñosamente al verlo correr, le recordaba tanto a Al. Siguió con la vista al joven, este llegó junto a otros cuatro muchachos, todos al verlo, sonrieron y lo saludaron con un fuerte abraso, Ed solo miraba en silencio la escena, pensando en sus amigo. Después del saludo ahora los cinco adolescentes se pusieron en marcha, Alphonse volteo la cabeza a los arbustos, en ese momento Ed pudo jurar que el joven lo miraba seriamente, pero luego de eso se marchaba con el resto de los jóvenes. El alquimista se quedo completamente quieto en su lugar, espero unos minutos y luego salió de su escondite dirigiéndose a la misma dirección en que se había ido todo el grupo.

Todos los días era la misma rutina, Ed se levantaba y corría a la plaza, cuando ya todos se iban, Ed se levantaba y los seguía hasta la biblioteca, sentándose en un lugar apartado, pero a la vez cerca de Alphonse. En ese lugar todos los jóvenes planeaban cosas de las cuales Ed no estaba ni enterado de lo que se trataba, pero disfrutaba ver las expresiones del joven. A la hora del almuerzo, todos se retiraban al jardín para almorzar, Ed como siempre se mantenía alejado, el comía arriba de una árbol mientras veía a los adolescentes conversar, al final del almuerzo, todos volvían a la biblioteca para seguir planeando sus cosas y así se mantenían hasta que oscurecía, se ponían en la entrada y se despedían para luego irse cada uno por sus respectivas direcciones a sus casas. Ed seguía a Alphonse hasta que el muchacho llegara a su casa y entrara sano y salvo, el rubio sonreía en forma de despedida para luego marcharse a su casa.

**Buenas noches Al. **Pronunciaba en su cama, recordando el rostro de su hermano, quedándose dormido con una dulce sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un nuevo día, Ed se preparaba para salir, pero nunca creyó estar preparado para lo que este nuevo día le traería. Como siempre el joven se encontraba oculto en los arbustos de la plaza, Alphonse pasaba, el grupo se saludaba y luego todos se iban a la biblioteca. La mañana fue completamente normal, todos hablaban, reían y planeaban cosas, pero luego llego la hora del almuerzo, Ed como siempre los siguió de lejos, pero se dio cuenta que el grupo se separaba, extrañado el rubio siguió a Alphonse, después de todo el no estaba interesado en el resto del grupo. El alemán camino por unos lugares completamente desconocidos para Ed, pero estaban dentro del terreno de la biblioteca. Ed caminaba a cierta distancia del joven, luego Alphonse doblo en una esquina Ed también doblo, chocando con alguien.

**Disculpe… **Ed no pudo completar la frase, al frente suyo se encontraba todo el grupo de Alphonse, junto con el rubio "mierda" pensó un poco asustado al verse descubierto junto con las caras de odio de todos esos desconocidos.

**¿El es el muchacho Alphonse? **Pregunto uno de los jóvenes, este era alto y musculoso, Alphonse afirmo con la cabeza, a Ed le salio una gotita, era el momento de escapar, lastima que no todos sus planes funcionaba, al primer intento de huida el joven musculoso ya lo había agarrado del cuello de su chaqueta tirándolo a la muralla con fuerza, Ed con el golpe cerro los ojos y al abrirlos observo como el puño se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

**¡Esperen! **Alphonse detuvo al joven antes de que golpeara a Ed. **Ya es suficiente, el no ha hecho nada malo así que…**

**Claro que te ha hecho algo. **Interrumpió uno de mala gana.

**El tipo te ha estado acosando hace ya más de un mes. **Continuo alegando otro, Ed simplemente no decía nada, de seguro empeoraba las cosas.

**Si. **Dijo nervioso Alphonse. **Pero no me ha atacado ni nada por el estilo. **Trato de defender.

**Eso crees tú. **Siguió atacando el primer muchacho que había detenido a Alphonse.

**De seguro te salta encima cuando estés desprevenido. **Afirmo el otro joven.

**No, escuchen. **Alphonse se puso delante de Ed para protegerlo, esa reacción sorprendió a todos, pero mucho mas al alquimista, después de todo, el había hecho algo indebido y merecía ser castigado. **Ed me seguía, porque… porque… **Todos esperaban la respuesta del rubio, Ed bajó la cabeza apenado, no merecía tanto esfuerzo por parte del joven alemán. **Porque a el le interesa nuestro proyecto, eso.**

**¿El proyecto? **Preguntaron dudosos, el musculoso aparto a Alphonse y tiro a Ed cerca suyo.

**¿Eso es verdad? **Pregunto con el rostro lleno de furia, Ed asintió con la cabeza.

**Entonces como estas tan interesado en nuestro proyecto, de seguro sabes de que consiste ¿no? **Pregunto el otro, mirándolo acusadoramente, todos se dirigieron a ver a Ed, este simplemente trago saliva mientras trataba de recordar alguna pista que le diera paradero del famoso proyecto en el que estos cinco trabajaban, para su desgracia nada le llegaba. Sonrió tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, miro al frente encontrándose con Alphonse, este le hacia señas, de seguro le quería decir sobre su proyecto, pero ¿qué demonios significaba saltar moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo en forma de aleteo?

**No sabe. **Aseguró uno con burla.

**¡Claro que se! **Se defendió Ed.

**Hasta que te dignaste a hablar enano. **Se burlo el musculoso, pero cuanto se arrepintió al decir eso, Ed rápidamente toma a los cuatro jóvenes.

**¿A quién llamas pulga debilucha que no sabe hacer nada por su cuenta! **Grito Ed colérico mandando a volar a los cuatro jóvenes, Alphonse observo todo con una gotita.

**Ellos no dijeron eso. **Susurro el rubio, luego se acerco a Ed tomándolo del hombro para calmarlo, para su sorpresa, Ed oculto su rostro apenado mientras susurraba algo. **¿Qué? **Pregunto confundido.

**¡Lo siento! **Grito rápidamente Ed. **Nunca quise asustarte es solo que… **Ed se quedo callado¿qué le diría exactamente a Alphonse? sabes te pareces a mi hermano y por eso te seguí como garrapata ¡No! definitivamente eso no se lo diría, tendría que estar muy loco como para decirle eso.

**Lo se. **Esas palabras sorprendieron a Ed regresándolo a la realidad.

**¿Qué sabes? **Pregunto confundido, mirándolo a los ojos.

**Se porque me sigues. **Ed bajo la vista apenado. **Tu padre me contó algo de Alphonse Elric, pero no comprendo mucho del tema. **Finalizo el alemán.

**Se que suena ilógico, pero… **Alphonse lo callo colocando un dedo en los labios de Ed.

**Si quieres seremos amigos, pero no me confundas con ese Alphonse ¿de acuerdo? **Ed asintió apenado ante el comentario, Alphonse sonrió. **Entonces lo mejor será comenzar denuevo ¿no crees? **Ed lo miro sorprendido, Alphonse estiro la mano. **Alphonse Heidrich mucho gusto. **Saludo el muchacho, Ed correspondió la sonrisa.

**Edward Elric. **Le respondió.

**Mucho gusto Edward. **Contesto el otro, ambos rieron ante el gesto, Ed ya mas tranquilo lo miro contento.

**¿Y en que consiste su proyecto? **Pregunto curioso.

**Ah, veras, estamos haciendo planos de cohetes. **Le respondió sonriente, Ed se giro a verlo rápidamente.

**¿Cohetes? **Pregunto acercándose al joven.

**Si, veras los cohetes son… **Alphonse no pudo terminar de explicar, Ed se le había tirado encima, tomándolo de los hombros, impidiéndole hablar, Alphonse noto como los ojos dorados del rubio brillaban con intensidad.

**Quiero ayudar. **Pidió energéticamente Ed.

**Cla… claro. **Ed sonrió ante la afirmación, sabia lo que era un cohete, tal vez eso le ayudaría a volver a su mundo, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad con el solo hecho de volver a ver a Al. Una gran carcajada salió de sus labios sorprendiendo a Alphonse.

**No sabes lo feliz que estoy. **Comento Ed sonriéndole sinceramente a Alphonse, provocando que este se sonrojara, pero Ed no lo noto, estaba con los ojos cerrados. **Gracias por ayudarme. **

**¿Eh? **Alphonse volvió a la realidad.

**Trataste de ayudarme, a pesar de que te había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. **Continuó hablando el pequeño.

**No hay de que. **Sonrió Alphonse para luego comentar con burla. **Después de todo hay que ayudar a los pequeños. **La reacción de Ed no se hizo esperar, de un salto comenzó a perseguir al rubio el cual ya se encontraba corriendo alejándose del peligro.

**¿A quién llamas mocoso enano que no puede verse por ser tan pequeño? **Gritaba con los ojos hecho furia.

**Pero si nunca dije eso. **Gritaba Alphonse mientras corría con una gran sonrisa.

continuara...

en fin, ojala les haya gustado, creo que me demorare (mas de lo normal) en publicar los fic, con la llegada de mi sobrino (unico y nacido hace tres dias) ya no puedo estar todo el rato en el pc (esta en la pieza de mi sister y madre me hecha ¬¬) gomen para los que leen mis fics aunque igual me esforzare para subir los capitulo.

da igual, tienen hana para rato (se escucha un nooo de fondo) ¬¬ okis nos leemos despues


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aqui esta el tercer capitulo de este fic disfrutenlo. La advertencias son las mismas, mmm, ya saben que la serie no me pertenece y que ademas es un fic yaoi ¬¬ entonces no hay nada mas que decir y solo leer sin olvidar los review jojo,. en fin nos leemos abajo.

**Munich 1921.**

**Cáp. III: Sorpresas en la noche.**

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en la biblioteca. Ed se juntaba todos los días con Alphonse para luego irse juntos a la plaza en donde los esperaban el resto del grupo. Ed a pesar de no saber nada de mecánica pudo aprender gracias a las excelentes clases de alemán sin olvidar todos los libros que leyó en la biblioteca, eso le permitió demostrar su gran capacidad para aprender, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Los cuatro jóvenes aceptaron de forma molesta al alquimista, pero después de estar un tiempo con el terminaron siendo todos muy buenos amigos alegrando a Alphonse ya que de seguro no hubiera podido contener a su pequeño amigo si los otros le seguían molestando por la estatura, golpearlo cuando lo veían o tirándole papeles con escupo.

Ed lucia completamente diferente desde que empezó a ayudar en los cohetes, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y sus sonrisas eran completamente verdaderas, de cierta forma eso alegraba mucho al alemán, el disfrutaba que su amigo estuviera feliz.

Como todas las noches, ambos jóvenes caminaban juntos a casa, al fin y al cabo vivían en la misma dirección y así ninguno se aburría en el camino. Ambos hablaban de los proyectos, los cohetes e incluso Alphonse ayudaba a cargar todos los libros que su pequeño amigo leía para estudiar en casa.

**Se nota que estas entusiasmado con el proyecto. **Sonreió feliz el rubio, Ed le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

**Si, estoy seguro que con esto podré volver a mi mundo. **Respondió el joven entusiasmado ante esa posibilidad, Alphonse no contesto el comentario, dejando a Ed confuso por el cambio de expresión de su amigo.

**No me creo el cuento de que seas de otro mundo. **Le dijo serio, mientras se ponía al frente de Edward, impidiéndole el paso.

**Supuse que no lo creerías. **Fue la simple respuesta del pequeño, mientras le sonreía dulcemente como sihablara conun niño pequeño, eso molesto mucho a Alphonse el cual tomo a Ed del brazo empujándolo a un callejón, impidiéndole la salida con sus brazos, encontrándose así cara a cara. **¿Qué sucede? **Pregunto extrañado, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del alemán, solo lo miraba intensamente, provocando que las mejillas de Edward se ruborizaran un poco. **No me mires así. **Sonrió, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que se había formado en el aparte del rubor, pero no recibió respuesta.

Alphonse comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de Ed, provocando que el pequeño se congelara y abriera los ojos enormemente por lo que hacia. El alemán estaba a milímetros de esos labios, pero en un último momento giro la cabeza, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

**No importa. **Fue su repuesta mientras se alejaba de su amigo y caminaba a su casa, dejando a un confundido Ed. El pequeño levanto la mano colocándola en su mejilla, pero al ver como el joven se alejaba decidió olvidar el tema y corrió a su lado gritándole que lo esperara.

El alemán se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Ed, el cual corría rápidamente para alcanzarlo, ya nuevamente juntosemprendieron nuevamentesu camino a casa. "pero sabe como su fuera de otro mundo" pensó el joven colocando una mano en su boca mientras veía como Ed le hablaba mientras caminaba a su lado.

Continuara…

sip eh aqui el tercer capitulo, ya lo saben: dudas, quejas, alguna felicitacion no olviden escribir un review TT se los agradeceria tanto. XD nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui el cuarto capitulo ojala les guste.

**Munich 1921.**

**Cáp. IV: La despedida silenciosa.**

Todos los fines de semana Alphonse iba a la casa de Ed, pero ahora no era para ver a su padre para hablar de religión, sino que simplemente era para visitar al joven que vivía ahí. Era sábado, Alphonse caminaba tranquilamente para juntarse en la casa de Ed, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el padre de este en la entrada de la casa, el muchacho acelero el paso para alcanzar al señor.

**Buenos días. **Saludo cortésmente el alemán cuando estuvo al lado del señor.

**OH, Alphonse, muy buenos días. **Le contestó el señor de la misma forma, Alphonse sonrió de alegría, el padre de Ed recordaba su nombre. **Edward te esta esperando arriba. **Prosiguió a hablar el adulto. **Me alegro mucho de que se hayan conocido. **Finalizo con una sincera sonrisa.

**Yo también me alegro por eso señor. **Le contesto de la misma forma causando con esa respuesta que Hohemheim sonriera aun mas. Sin más los dos se pusieron a conversar de diferentes temas, Alphonse después de un rato vio la hora, notando que ya era muy tarde. **Bueno señor, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto hablar con usted. **Comenzó a despedirse el joven, tenia media hora de retraso y Ed odiaba la irresponsabilidad, de seguro el joven lo estaría esperando con algún castigo cruel, le salio una gotita al pensar en eso.

**Comprendo. **Le siguió este. **Espero que cuides bien de Edward. **Como respuesta a eso recibió una sonrisa del alemán. **Necesitara de tu ayuda cuando no vea a nadie a su alrededor. **Alphonse se extraño ante ese comentario, pero no logro preguntarle al mayor sobre su significado ya que este se había ido, sin tomarle mucha importancia golpeo la puerta, Ed lo recibió en bóxer y con cara de sueño, Alphonse simplemente se sonrojo.

**Hola. **Saludo el joven, dándole el lado al alemán para que entrara, este lo hizo con cierta timidez extrañando a Ed, pero sin mayor importancia le siguió hablando. **Te prepare el desayuno. **Ed entro a la cocina, Alphonse suspiro tratando de eliminar el nerviosismo que se había formado por ver a Ed así, luego entro a la cocina para ayudarle a su amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era miércoles y Ed no se había presentado a las reuniones desde el lunes, Alphonse estaba preocupado, después de todo lo había llamado por teléfono y nadie le había contestado, decidió ir a verlo y cuando terminó la junta, se separo rápidamente del grupo, dirigiéndose a la casa de Ed.

Golpeo la puerta muchas veces, pero en ninguna recibió respuesta, se acerco a la ventana, comprobando que si había gente ya que las luces estaban prendidas, entonces ¿Por qué no le abrían? Volvió a la entrada y movió la perilla, se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió, entro tímidamente, las cosas del living estaban en su lugar.

**Disculpen. **Susurro al aire mientras entraba a la casa, buscando a alguien. Revisó por varias piezas, pero al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver trozo de platos y tazas desparramados por el suelo, se preocupo así que rápidamente fue al cuarto de su amigo. Entro al lugar, la oscuridad no le permitió ver, decidió prender la luz, encontrándose con un caos impresionante, muebles en el suelo, cortinas rota, ropa tirada, pedazos de vidrio desparramados. **¡Ed! **Grito al ver al joven sentado en un rincón ocultando la cara con sus rodillas, estas estaban dobladas en posición fetal. Al ver que el joven no reacciona se acercó a el, tomándole de los hombros, moviéndolo un poco, el joven reacciono ante ese movimiento.

**¿Alphonse? **Pregunto un poco confundido por verlo.

**Si, Ed, soy yo. **Le susurro, Ed mostraba señales de haber llorado por muchas horas. **¿Qué sucedió? **Pregunto viendo el desorden. **¿Dónde se encuentra tu padre? **Ed miro para otro lado, ocultando su rostro con su pelo. **¿Ed? **volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez confundido.

**No volverá. **Le respondió en un susurro.

**¿Cómo que no volverá? **Alphonse no comprendía nada, Ed apretó su mano en la camisa del alemán.

**Se fue. **Siguió diciendo. **Se fue igual que cuando era pequeño. **Edward miro a Alphonse con nuevas lágrimas, mostrándole toda la tristeza y desesperación que sentía en este momento. **¡Me dejo solo! **Grito. **Me dejo en este mundo y yo… yo… **Ed siguió llorando, Alphonse lo tomo entre sus brazos dándole un calido abrazo, tratando de calmar a su amigo. **Me abandono. **Susurro en su pecho con lágrimas. **Había comenzado a quererle y el imbécil me abandono.**

**Calma Edward calma. **Alphonse le acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Ed.

**Al. **Susurro el muchacho tristemente, Alphonse no dijo nada, sabia que no era a el a quien llamaban, aun así continuo dándole suaves caricias por la espalda.

Después de un tiempo los llanto cesaron, Edward respondía el abrazo de Alphonse, este ultimo no sabia que hacer, pasaron los minuto, Ed lentamente se fue separando del alemán, quedando así cara a cara.

**Lo siento. **Le dijo el alquimista mientras secaba sus lagrimas para darle una sonrisa, Alphonse inmediatamente noto que el muchacho estaba fingiendo felicidad, suspiro un poco enfadado.

**Edward. **Le dio con seriedad, Ed lo miro confundido. **No quiero que me sigas excluyendo de esa forma.**

**¿Eh? **Ed no comprendía.

**Ed yo estoy contigo. **Alphonse tomo las manos de Edward, entrelazándolas con las suyas. **Confía en mí. **Ed miraba los ojos de Alphonse y luego lo abraso con fuerza y con nuevas lagrimas, el alemán respondió el abraso.

**Alphonse… Alphonse. **Gritaba desesperado el muchacho en el pecho de su amigo.

**No te preocupes, estaré siempre contigo. **Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Ed sonrió en agradecimiento.

**Tu… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? **Pregunto el muchacho tímidamente, Alphonse le sonrió en respuesta.

**No tengo otra opción. **Empezó a hablar de forma burlona. **Que un joven de 16 años camine solo a estas horas seria extraño. **Ed rió ante el comentario agradeciéndole sin palabras los intentos de su amigo por hacerlo reír.

**¿No te importaría dormir conmigo? **Ed estaba un poco sonrojado ante la pregunta que había formado.

**No, no me molesta. **Ambos se levantaron, con cuidado llegaron a la cama, a Ed le salió una gotita por el desorden que había causado el mismo en su ataque de pánico e histeria, Alphonse simplemente apago la luz y volvió a la cama, junto con Ed. Se encontraba acostado en una esquina, Ed estaba en la otra, el alemán respiraba tranquilamente hasta que sintió los brazos del otro muchacho estrecharlo en un abraso, sonrió completamente sonrojado para luego responder el abraso.

**Gomen. **Susurro el muchacho.

**¿Por qué? **Le pregunto el alemán, pero no recibió respuesta, el joven se había quedado completamente dormido. "no importa" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y al igual que el joven que abrasaba el se quedo dormido.

Continuara…

Arigatoo por los review TT me hacen pensar que no escribo basura XD gomen ando media depresiva, no se olviden de mandarreview


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen la demora (y creo que también me voy a demorar harto en publicar I dont cry YY) enserio lo siento, pero me han ocurrido algunas cositas:

Primero: mi inspiración murió, desapareció, se hizo polvo TT.

Segundo: mañana tengo la entrevista del trabajo O O ojalá me contraten YY.

Tercero: joder, la prueba que decidirá mi futuro la doy en siete días mas O O estoy mas que traumada XD. ¬¬ Aunque tampoco se lo que quiero estudiar.

Como sea, para la gente que lee mis fic ojalá me perdone, pero no se preocupen que luchare duro para terminarde publicar todos mis proyectos gracias, por todos sus review, me han ayudado mucho a seguir adelante.

Ahora si el fic XD supongo que las advertencias ya están de mas.

Este capitulo va dedicado a una personita (la cual no conozco, pero me gustaría conocer XD) esto es para ti NEFERYAMI, con mucho cariño de mi parte, ojalá te guste .

**Munich 1921**

**Cáp. V: Cambio de vida.**

Después del incidente ya habían pasado dos semanas, Alphonse muchas veces se quedaba en la casa de Edward para hacerle compañía y no se sintiera tan solo.

Ya era de madrugada, Alphonse se encontraba acostado en la cama, sin poder dormir, pensando en algún método de que ambos estuvieran siempre juntos, sin estar viajando casa por casa, se movió a un lado y de pronto se le ocurrió, si… era la idea perfecta.

Rápidamente se levanto de su cama y comenzó a vestirse, entre mas rápido supiera Ed, mejor para el, sin importarle que fuera de madrugada, el alemán ya completamente listo salio de su casa, dirigiéndose a la de su amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la entrada Alphonse saco una copia de las llaves que Ed le había dado hace unos cuantos días, entro al lugar con cuidado, luego se dispuso a caminar directamente a la habitación del joven. Al entrar logro divisarlo en la cama, se acerco completamente feliz imaginándose la reacción del joven, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el alemán se quedo completamente quieto, al frente suyo Ed dormía tranquilamente. Alphonse se observo los suaves rasgos de su rostro al estar relajado, se acerco lentamente a el, pero antes de poder hacer algo Ed se había movido en la cama, destapándose, dejando a la vista su cuerpo semidesnudo ya que solo se encontraba conbóxer. Su cabello rubio se encontraba desparramado por la almohada libre de su típica cola de caballo, sus brazos se encontraban extendidos en la cama, sus piernas estabas abiertas y extendidas. Alphonse agrando los ojos al verlo así, incluso su mente le hacia ver que el pequeño al frente suyo le estaba dando una clara señal de "tómame" por la posición en la que se encontraba, negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tan sucios, sin embargo, su cuerpo no pudo evitar moverse y sin mas extendió la mano, acariciando con ellos suavemente ese brazo de metal, sintiendo el contacto frío con su piel, toco esos dedos, subiendo lentamente por el brazo, acariciando su cuello, llegando hasta su rostro, el cual delineó con las yemas de los dedos. Se encontraba tan entusiasmado en su labor que luego se percato que sus dedos acariciaban suavemente los labios del joven durmiente, observo ese lugar con atención, sintiendo la suavidad de ellos con sus dedos, le llamaba tanto la atención esa parte de su amigo, que sin darse cuenta se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Ed, saco su mano para poder juntar sus labios con los del otro joven en un suave y tierno beso. Pero no duro mucho, al mismo tiempo en que había depositado sus labios de los de Edward, rápidamente se alejo, percatándose de lo que había hecho. Levantola mano hacia su boca, pensando en lo que había hecho, recordando la calidez de ese lugar ajeno y prohibido para el.

Nuevamente observo a Ed, suspiro aliviado al notar que el joven seguía durmiendo, inconsciente de lo que le había hecho, se retiro de la pieza, dirigiéndose a la cocina, necesitaba inmediatamente una buena taza de café.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buenos días Alphonse. **Saludo un alegre Ed en la cocina, Alphonse casi se atoro al escuchar la voz del joven, miro el reloj, ya habían pasado como unas tres horas desde que había entrado a su pieza y lo había be… el alemán se sonrojo ante lo que pensaba.

**Bue… buenos días Ed. **Logro responder completamente nervioso, alegrándose de que su amigo no se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

**Sabes. **Continuó hablando el pequeño. **Tuve un gran sueño. **Le comentaba felizmente, mientras se servia su desayuno, Alphonse volvía a tomar de su café. **Soñé que alguien muy especial me besaba. **Ed recibió todo el café de Alphonse en la cara.

**¡Lo siento! **Grito el alemán asustado, limpiándole la cara con un paño.

**Claro, claro. **Le miro fríamente el rubio, secándose la ropa, volvió a sonreír, pero con cierta melancolía. **Lastima que solo fue un sueño. **Susurro con tristeza.

El desayuno continuo en silencio, Alphonse no sabia que decir, así que prefirió dejar a su amigo con sus recuerdos del pasado, de pronto recordó el motivo de su visita y se dispuso a contárselo a Ed.

**Sabes Ed, he pensado en algo muy interesante que de seguro nos beneficiará a ambos. **El otro joven le miro atento, escuchando lo que diría a continuación. **Mira, se que esta casa es muy grande para ti así que puedes venderla e irte a vivir conmigo. **El silencio inundo la habitación. **¿No te parece buena idea? **Le pregunto con cierto temor ante la respuesta, pero Ed simplemente le sonrió.

**¡Estas loco¡Es genial! **Ed sonrió entusiasmado ante la idea. **La verdad es que yo también había pensado en eso, pero me daba un poco deverguenza decírtelo je je, que tonto ¿No? **Alphonse negó con la cabeza y luego ambos sonrieron, era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casa se vendió rápidamente y sin problemas, Ed quiso dejar en su antigua vivienda muchosobjetos de los cuales el consideraba innecesarios, conservando muy pocas pertenencias, mas que nada libros, la cama, ropa, entre otras cosas, Ed quería vivir con lo justo y necesario, no con cosas que lo desconcentrarían de su trabajo.

Grande fue la sorpresa del alquimista al enterarse de que vivía solo "que mal amigo soy" pensó un poco desilusionado de si mismo al ver la casa de Alphonse, se acerco a este y lo abrazo por la espalda, le sorprendía el hecho de abrazar como si nada a este muchacho, pero que podía hacer, muchas veces había perdido la oportunidad de abrazar a su querido hermano cuando lo deseaba, no permitiría volver a pensar en que le hubiera gustado haber hecho eso, no quería volver a arrepentirse por lo que alguna vez se negó en su mundo.

**¿E… Ed? **Pregunto el alemán nervioso y completamente sonrojado ante ese gesto.

**No importa. **Fue su simple respuesta **¿Y cual será mi habitación? **Pregunto cambiando de tema, mientras escondía la vista con su cabello, de alguna forma se había sonrojado.

**Mira, es este. **Alphonse condujo a Ed a una puerta, mostrándole su nueva habitación, Ed entro a ella fascinado.

**¡Es genial! **Le sonrió alegremente.

**Ehm… si. **Alphonse miro para otro lado para no sonrojarse, el rostro de Ed hechizaba de una forma alarmante su ser.

**Pero necesito pedirte un favor. **Continúo hablando Ed.

**¿Y que seria eso? **Pregunto curioso el alemán, mientras levantaba la vista para ver los ojos dorados de su amigo.

**Cuando no me encuentre en casa, te agradecería que no entraras a mi habitación. **Ed lo miro completamente serio.

**Claro, como quieras Ed. **Alphonse se retiro del lugar con la vista oculta, se dirigía a la cocina "con que no quiere que entre" pensó tristemente, de seguro Ed había presenciado el momento en que lo beso y ahora lo odiaba por eso. Todas sus dudas fueron olvidadas al sentir las manos del Ed en su brazo, deteniéndolo. Alphonse lo miro y pudo diferenciar una mirada agradecida del joven.

**Gracias por comprender. **Le dijo tranquilamente. **Me es extraño convivir con otras personas, pero de alguna forma tu me eres familiar.**

**Será porque me parezco a tu hermano. **Le dijo viéndolo acusadoramente a Ed le salio una gotita en la cabeza.

**En parte si. **Afirmo Ed un poco apenado. **Pero mas que nada es porque te tengo confianza Alphonse, cuando veo tus ojos me siento bien, me siento protegido… bueno, me das confianza con tus ojos ¿No se si me explico?. **Alphonse lo miro sorprendido y le sonrió en respuesta, Ed también le sonreía, luego se marcho a su nuevo cuarto para arreglarlo. Alphonse se quedo en el pasillo, estaba contento, le gustaba este cambio de vida.

Continuara:

Ojala les haya gustado no olviden los review.

Ahora si a responder review XD

Utena86: Gomen por la demora y muchas mas disculpas porque me demorare un poco mas YY pero onegai no dejes de mandarme review, sus review me ayudan de una forma increíble, te lo aseguro. Aunque igual en este fic tengo escrito en un cuaderno hasta el capitulo 10 (de ahí me anule xDUuuu) así que es solo traspasar y subir . Solo te pido paciencia gomen YY.

Anfitriteaquarius: XD es lo mas lógico juajuajua. Como sea yo odio a Hoe ¬¬ me recuerda un poco a mi padre, después de todo el nos hizo lo mismo XD. Jo j ojo pero son detalles mínimos e insignificantes, además no lo quería en mi fic XDUUU. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.

Madame Juster: De seguro también te quedaste con ganas en este capitulo U. sabes intente mandarte otro review por tu fic pero no pude ¬¬, si supieras como me dejo el segundo capitulo que subiste, ahhhhhh odio a esa tipa (en buena XD) pero la odio XD la odio la odio la odio, haces que mis nervios se muevan de una forma increíble, eres mala niña XD, la verdad es que yo soy la tonta que se deja llevar por las emociones al leer un fic UU. En fin, no te pierdas el próximo capitulo de mi fic y sube pronto el tuyo ¿Ya? XD

Neferyami: Arigatoo por el review YY no sabes lo mucho que me subes el animo con eso (aunque no es para tanto si escribo como los mil demonios XD) ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, que como dije arriba es exclusivamente dedicado para ti y bueno… intentare escribir un EdxAl Heidrich, aunque prefiero a Ed de uke que de seme UU, es que es tan kawaii no lo puedo evitar XD. Como sea ojalá su economía mejore, yo también andaba juntando mis moneditas para meterme a un cyber y ver las actualizaciones (mínimo me metia una vez al mes XD) gracias por todo niña.

Se nota que me gusta escribir de mas XD (por que demonios no puedo escribir mis fics YY) como sea XD, nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo, no se olviden de dejar review, nos llemos.


	6. Chapter 6

¡holasas! Primero que nada disculpen las demoras, el trabajo es un martirio XD pero pronto saldre y ahora que me tire una escapadita podre publicarles este capitulo, ojala les guste y nuevamente disculpen la demora, pronto saldre de ese trabajo y ahi si que me pondre las pilas. nos leemos abajo.

**Munich 1921**

**Cáp. VI: El desastre en la cocina.**

Alphonse se encontraba en la mesa leyendo un libro tranquilamente, a pesar de que susojos seguian la linea del texto una y otra vez nada se le quedaba en la cabeza, su mente vagaba hacia cierto rubio que ahora era su compañero de casa yque se encontraba al frente suyo, estaba usando unos pantalones café junto con una camisa blanca, su largo cabello rubio era sostenido por su típica cola de caballo y sus mechones en la frente se encontraban afirmados detrás de su oreja para no mancharlos. Volvió a poner atención al libro, pero escucho la voz de su pequeño amigo maldiciendo algo, nuevamente levanto la vista, de su cabeza se formo una gotita al ver el gesto de odio que tenia Ed hacia un pobre e indefenso sartén.

**No es necesario que cocines Ed. **Le hablo tranquilamente, pera no alterar a su amigo, sabia el carácter que ponía este cuando algo no le salía bien.

**¡Claro que debo hacerlo! **Le respondió energéticamente el joven, Alphonse trato de contener la risa al ver como Ed intentaba abrir la harina y esta le saltaba en la cara, dejándolo blanco. **¡Te lo debo! **Continúo hablando, después de sacarse toda esa cosa extraña de la boca.

**¿Te refieres a eso del Touta poukar? **Le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión al no recordar el nombre, a Ed le salieron muchas venitas.

**Touka Koukan. **Corrigió de mala gana. **Significa intercambio equivalente el cual consiste en dar algo del mismo valor a… **Alphonse dejo de prestar atención ante lo que le explicaba Ed, estaba mas entretenido mirando sus movimientos mientras le explicaba. Ed tenia una cuchara de palo en la mano normal mientras la movía de un lado a otro mientras le explicaba, la otra mano, se encontraba en su cintura, el alemán pudo percatarse del mandil en la cintura del joven sonrió al ver que era de color rosado con muchas caras de armadura. **¡Alphonse! **El joven volvió a la realidad y sonrió nerviosamente al ver la cara de Ed, parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima para matarlo. **Si no me vas a escuchar podrías haberme avisado y así me evito el discurso. **Le decía mientras intentaba calmarse con todas su fuerzas.

**Eh… claro, claro. **Le dijo feliz y agradeciendo que su amigo se hubiera calmado. **Aun así no es necesario que…**

**¡Pero quiero! **Le interrumpió Ed. **Yo quiero cocinarte algo especial. **Edward se dio vuelta y siguió leyendo la receta, Alphonse simplemente se quedo en la misma posición, se encontraba en shock por el comentario recibido.

**Gracias.** Le susurro, pero no fue escuchado. Volvió a su lectura, pero nuevamente se desconcentro al escuchar los gritos que lanzaba Edward hacia la cocina. El pequeño se dio vuelta mientras susurraba miles de maldiciones hacia el extraño aparato, Alphonse lo seguio con la mirada, cuando Ed llego a la puerta de la cocina se puso a correr en dirección al aparato.

**¡Muere! **Grito con fuerza, mientrasse preparaba a lanzar una patada.

**¡Edward no! **Expreso un asustado Alphonse y mucho mas al ver como Ed resbalaba con un pedazo de masa del suelo y caía , sacándose la mugre, mientras todos los materiales se le caían encima al chocar también con el mueble, Alphonse pudo ver como Ed quedaba completamente sucio, se acerco a el para ver como estaba, Ed había quedado inconsciente por el golpe, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la pieza o por lo menos eso intento hacer, ya que al primer paso que dio, se resbalo conla mismamezcla extraña y callo al suelo, Ed sobre el. **Mierda. **Pronuncio con fastidio, miro a su alrededor encontrando todo el lugar hecho un asco, miro con odio la cocina la cual seguía intacta como si nada hubiera pasado. Bajo la vista para ver el estado de Edward, de a poco el joven estaba volviendo a la realidad. **¿Te encuentras bien? **Le pregunto cuando vio los ojos dorados abrirse en sorpresa.

**¿Qué paso? **pregunto completamente confundido mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza para acariciársela.

**Te caíste. **Respondió el alemán mientras sonreía divertido. Ed levanto la cabeza, percatándose del desastre que había hecho y como estaba Alphonse con el, en una posición completamente comprometedora.

**Lo siento. **Se dio impulso para levantarse, pero se cayó rápidamente al no poder mantenerse en pie sobre Alphonse. **Lo siento**. Volvió a repetir, Alphonse sonrió en respuesta, Ed se corrió del cuerpo de Alphonse y se sentó en el suelo, el alemán se levanto.

**¿Qué ocurre? **Le pregunto al notar que Ed tocaba su pierna izquierda con horror.

**Se ha… se ha roto. **Exclamo asustado, Ed se levanto el pantalón y Alphonse puedo ver como esa pierna de metal se había destruido. **Maldición. **Susurro el muchacho, Alphonse no dijo nada ante ese comentario, solo le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Ed no correspondió ese gesto, siguió agachado y con la vista oculta. **Déjame solo. **Le pidió fríamente.

**Pero Ed. **Intento protestar.

**¡Que me dejes solo! **Gritaba furioso el alquimista mientras le arrojaba cualquier cosa que sus manos tocaban, Alphonse se fue de la cocina, cerrando la puerta, luego se apoyo en la muralla, escuchando las maldiciones de Edward a personas completamente desconocidas para el y luego los llantos de este mientras llamaba a su hermano. Abrió un poco la puerta para ver al joven, este seguía en la misma posición llorando, de pronto se seco las lagrimas con su brazo y levanto la vista, el alemán pudo observar como esos dorados irradiaban determinación. Ed junto las manos y las puso en pierna de metal, nada ocurrió, nuevamente volvió a juntar las manos para ponerlas en su pierna, obteniendo el mismo resultado, Alphonse observaba con tristeza como el rostro de Ed se iba llenando de lagrimas al no ocurrir nada con su acto, pero ¿Qué podría pasar haciendo eso?

Ed nuevamente oculto la vista y siguió llorando, trato de levantarse, pero cayo al suelo, cerró las manos, transformándolos en puño. **Al. **susurro el joven y con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, afirmándose en la mesa, Alphonse cerro los ojos y luego se dirigió a su cuarto encerrándose en ella, se acostó en la cama observando el techo, escucho como la puerta de la cocina se abría y también los ruidos que producía Edward al saltar con su pierna, tratando de llegar a su propia habitación, pero de pronto el alemán pudo escuchar claramente como Ed se caía al suelo y justo delante de su puerta, Alphonse miro ese pedazo de madera con la esperanza de que Ed lo llamara, pidiéndole ayuda, pero solo escucho como el otro arrastraba su cuerpo para llegar a su cuarto. Se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y cerro los ojos con fuerza, de alguna forma comenzaba a odiar ese nombre, su propio nombre abreviado.

**Todo es culpa de el. **Se dijo a si mismo con cierto rencor en sus ojos.

Continuara...

OO ehm... lo se es un asco XD empezo tan happy YY gomen el proximo capitulo sera ... YY ya veran... como sea lo siento tanto que esperaron y asi se los pago gomen... ¡ahora los review XD!

Bueno los respondi en esa cosa rara para responder Oö ojala se pueda, si no ahi me avisan y les respondo XD hasta la proxima no olviden los review me hacen mucho bien enserio. ¡Feliza navidad atrasada a todos XD!


	7. Chapter 7

Por fin el capitulo siete U, primero que nada, pido disculpas por la demora, ojala les guste este capitulo como los anteriores, nos leemos abajo. Como siempre nada me pertenece, esto l ohago por simple entretencion, el fic contendra yaoi (pero no este capitulo XD) y es antes de la peli, pero despues de la serie.

Ahora si lean tranquilamente XD

**Munich 1921**

**Cáp. VII Secretos de un corazón angustiado.**

Alphonse abrió los ojos, confundido, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba oscuro y en silencio, el joven se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a un mueble, en el cual había un reloj, el aparato indicaba las dos y media de la mañana, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido. Suspiro cansado, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su cama, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de al lado, se quedó estático en su lugar, pensando por unos momentos, recordando los acontecimientos anteriores ¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntaba a si mismo, confuso, sabía que Ed sufría por la ausencia de su hermano, pero… evitando los extraños sentimientos de celos que lo envolvían, el joven salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la vecina.

Se encontraba al frente de la puerta, dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente golpeó la puerta de madera, no obtuvo respuesta ante su acción, nuevamente golpeó la puerta, pero esta vez no esperó respuesta y se introdujo a la habitación.

Vió a su alrededor yagradecó que esta noche había luna llena, eso loayudaba a diferenciar mejor las cosas, asi evitaba gopearse con algo o prende rla luz y molestar a su amigo. Miró a la cama, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Edward, en una posición fetal, su cuerpo temblaba ante los sollozos que trataba de ocultar.

**Ed. **Lo llamo. **Edward. **Alphonse no recibió respuesta, sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a su amigo y luego se sentaba en la orilla de la cama mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. **Todo estará bien. **Le dijo tranquilamente, intentando animar a su amigo, pero Ed ante el gesto se movió rápidamente, alejando la mano del alemán de su cabeza, luego hizo otro movimiento y quedó sentado en la cama, mirando a Alphonse con rabia mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

**¿Cómo que todo estará bien! **Le gritó colérico. **Estoy en un lugar desconocido, no puedo usar alquimia, quiero ver a Al y para mas remate el auto mail que me hizo Winry se rompió por algo estúpido. **Ed se tapo los ojos con las manos, tratando de alguna forma de contener las lágrimas. **Odio esto. **Alphonse nuevamente intento acariciar la cabeza de Ed, pero este rápidamente se movió en señal de rechazo. **No quiero tu compasión. **Le miro fríamente, sorprendiendo al alemán ante el comentario.

**Sabes perfectamente que nunca estaría contigo por compasión Edward. **El alquimista levantóel rostrosorprendido, ablandando su expresión furiosa por una confusa, Alphonse sonrió tiernamente. **Edward yo estoy contigo porque quiero ¿Lo recuerdas? Puedo ayudarte, quiero ayudarte. **El alemán abrió sus brazos, atrapando al otro joven en ellos, en un tierno abrazo, una de sus manos subió hasta sus cabellos rubios, acariciándolos suavemente, respirando el perfume que desprendía de esos hilos dorados. **Confía en mí. **Le susurro en la oreja, Edward lentamente respondió el abrazo, pero finalmente se aferró al cuerpo de Alphonse, derramando aun más lágrimas, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, tan abierto a sus emociones, después de todo ese joven siempre le hacía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿Por qué le pasaba eso con Alphonse a su lado, por qué ese muchacho podía romper su barrera?

**Gomen. **Le dijo después de calmarse completamente, pero sin soltarse del alemán. **De alguna forma me siento seguro en tus brazos. **Se dijo a si mismo sin notar que Alphonse lo había escuchado perfectamente.

**¿Lo extrañas? **Le pregunto con tristeza, sorprendiendo a Ed con eso. **¿Tan importante era para ti? **Ed levanto la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su amigo.

**El era mi vida Alphonse. **Respondió con tristeza, comprediendo altiro a quien se refería Alphonse. **Por el… yo hacia todo por el. **Ed se separo lentamente de Heiderich, sintiéndose de alguna forma culpable al contarle esas cosas a su amigo.

**¿Quieres contarme más de esas cosas? **Los dorados ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por la pregunta y luego le sonrió falsamente.

**No es necesario que te esfuerces. **Le dijo mientras se movía a algún lado, evitando los ojos del alemán. **Se que no me crees así que…**

**¡Quiero escuchar! **Interrumpió Alphonse. **Quiero saber todo lo que has hecho Edward. **"quiero conocerte completamente y así tal vez…" evito esos pensamientos mientras le sonreía a su amigo, dándole de alguna forma las fuerzas para relatar.

**Bueno pues… como ese imbécil te dijo yo vengo de otro mundo o mejor dicho del otro lado de la puerta… es decir… **Ed se confundió al no saber como explicarle a su amigo lo que sabía. **Mira, existe una puerta con la cual puedes llegar a dos mundos, los cuales están conectados y a la vez separados el uno con el otro. **Alphonse asintió con el cabeza, algo confuso. **Tu vives en este, en el cual las máquinas se encargan de satisfacer sus necesidades, yo en cambio, vengo del otro lado, en donde en vez de máquinas existe la alquimia, aunque también parte de mecánica. **Ed comenzó a explicarle a Alphonse la alquimia, sus conceptos, sus reglas, la forma de realizarlo bien, le mostró algunos círculos de transmutación, sorprendiendo al adolescente con eso.

**Es interesante. **Le dijo luego de ver un símbolo de siete puntas. **Pero¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió a ti y tu hermano que al final terminaste aquí? **Ed bajo la cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

**Nosotros éramos niños normales, vivíamos en un lugar aburrido, pero tranquilo, éramos felices a pesar de que ese sujeto nos hubiera abandonado. Ella y Al eran mi mundo. **Ed volvió a mirar a Alphonse, sus ojos mostraban melancolía, pero ninguna lágrima se formo en sus ojos.

**¿Ella? **Miró confundido.

**Mi madre. **Sonrió el joven. **¡Era hermosa! Ella con su sonrisa nos alegraba la vida a mi y a Al, cuando estaba a mi lado sentía que nada malo nos podría pasar, pero… a causa de una enfermedad ella dejó este mundo, dejándonos solos… no, una enfermedad no. **Los ojos de Ed brillaron con rencor. **Ese tipo la mato, se fue y ella lo esperó, desgastándose, viviendo una soledad que recién ahora he llegado a comprender. **"Estoy lejos de ti Al" pensó el alquimista mientras suspiraba, pero luego continuo su relato. **Intentamos revivirla con alquimia, pero como te lo había dicho, esas cosas estaban prohibidas, el resultado fue horrible, perdí mi pierna izquierda, pero Al perdió todo su cuerpo, ofrecí mi cuerpo a cambio del alma de mi hermano la cual encerré en una armadura, solo me quitaron el brazo derecho ante ese acto. **Los ojos de Ed brillaron tristemente. **Lo encerré Alphonse, encerré a mi hermano en un lugar donde no podía dormir, comer ni sentir. **Hubo un momento de silencio. **Y lo peor de todo es que prefería que estuviera así en vez de dejarlo morir. **Ed cerró los ojos. **Soy lo peor.**

Alphonse abrazo a Ed, le parecía demasiado fantástico lo que su amigo le estaba relatando, pero ¿Por qué le mentiría? Nuevamente acaricio ese largo cabello rubio, tranquilizando al joven con eso.

**Yo estoy aquí. **Le volvió a susurrar en el oído. **Yo nunca te dejaré.**

**No merezco que seas así de amable conmigo Alphonse, soy un pecador por intentar revivir a mi madre, poner a mi hermano en esa armadura, por sentir lo que no debo ante él. **El alemán abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, apretó con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Ed hacia el.

**Pero el ¿Se encuentra bien verdad? **Nuevamente el silencio reino en la habitación.

**No lo se Alphonse. **Comenzó a hablar. **Nosotros comenzamos un viaje para recuperar nuestros cuerpos, ocurrieron muchas cosas en el trayecto y al final no supe si la transmutación funcionó.**

**¿Ocurrió algo malo entre ustedes que no pudiste saberlo? **Ed se separó de Alphonse, expresando todavía una gran tristeza.

**¿Quiéres saber? **Alphonse afirmó con la cabeza. **¿Aunque al saber esto te cambie el panorama de las cosas? Alphonse saber demasiado es el peor de los pecados, te lo puedo afirmar… al fin y al cabo yo… **Alphonse lo calló, colocando un dedo en los labios de Ed.

**Quiero saber Edward, quiero saber todo de ti. **Le dijo cálidamente mientras su dedo bajaba al mentón de Ed y lo levantaba para que el joven lo viera.

Ed le explico todo lo relacionado con su viaje, la piedra, los militares, los homúnculos, Alphonse se enteró completamente de todo su viaje y propósitos, junto con los hallazgos y penas por los cuales Ed tuvo que soportar con su hermano.

**Entonces por eso no sabes sobre el resultado. **Le habló después de escuchar a Ed y procesar toda la información que había recibido.

**Por desgracia no, al ver que Al se había ofrecido para revivirme no pude soportarlo, al final terminé ofreciéndome para recuperarlo, pero cuando desperté, me encontraba en este lugar y nunca supe si había funcionado mi transmutación. **Terminó de relatar el joven, mientras miraba con cierto temor a su amigo, le preocupaba lo que ahora pensara de el.

**¿Quieres volver para saber si lo pudiste transmutar correctamente? **Preguntó con cierto dolor en su tono, pero Ed no lo notó. **Después de todo yo me encuentro sin problemas y por lo que me dijiste de tu supuesto igual en este mundo, puede ser que la transmutación no haya salido… **Ed lo empujó, interrumpiendo sus palabras, su rostro mostraba enfado por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

**¡No te atrevas a decirlo¡Al esta vivo¡Yo lo salve! **Ed se calló al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo y también de lo que había hecho con Alphonse. **Lo siento. **Se disculpó apenado.

**No importa. **Alphonse se levantó de la cama, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. **Mañana veré tu pierna, tal vez pueda hacer algo para arreglarla. **Sin más tomó la perilla y la giró, abriendo la puerta, se disponía salir cuando la voz de Ed lo paro.

**¿Estas molesto? **El alemán escucho la voz de su amigo preocupada y asustada, dió vuelta la cabeza para sonreírle cálidamente.

**Gracias por confiar en mi Ed. **Sin mas se retiro del lugar "Mañana será otro día" pensó para intentar calmar su dolor, el relato no lo había afectado mucho, lo único que lo había dejado choqueado era el hecho de conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo por su hermano. Llego a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, nuevamente se repitió la frase en su mente y sin más se quedo dormido.

Continuara...

Okis aqui vamos aclarando:

Primero que nada pido disculpas por el atraso (denuevo XD)

Segundo: gracias por su apoyo, pero la inspiraciónn sigue muerta, además todavía no tengo muy claro lo que espero de Munich 1921 YY la idea era... XX

Tercero: como pueden darse cuenta Ed me salió mas lloron que yo cuando niña, pero les prometo que este será el ultimo capitulo donde llore como niñita de mamá XD (o por lo menos eso intentaré U)

Cuarto: para el proximo capitulo les dire que es Hei el que hace las manos y piernas de Edward (en la peli es relametne hohenheim, pero.. es mi fic y hago lo que quiero xD) tb habia otro cambio, pero no recuerdo l oque era gomen XDUU

Quinto: Ahora si respondere review wiiiiiiiiiii baila XD

Kayter: XD asi es Ed esternamente un cabro fuerte, pero por dentro un lloron de miechica XD, ojala te guste este capi (disculpa que siga llorando como magdalena, pero prometo que sera la ultima) y no porblem este sera un fic angst, triste y con muertes XD, hoy en dia amo las cosas asi jo jo jo.

Ilyearu: XD me casaria contigo, pero estopy pololeando Uu XD gomen, yo tb la amo, creo que incluso mas que usted a mi XD disculpas mis demoras UU pero las cosas mueren y me da flojera traspasar ewl fic al pc Uu ademas ya no me gusta lo que escribi en ese cuaderno ¬¬. me tendras vigilada XD pero si fue un comentario puro e inocente XD

Alia.Asakura: disculpa la demora y disculpame este capitulo es tb cortito, tratare de hacerlos mas largos de ahora en adelanta XD Me alegro de que hayas podido ver el capitulo XD ¿Te gusta como manejo a los personajes? O O vaya gracias O/O yo que encuentro qeu los hago hacer cosas que ne la peli nunca harian XD la verdad es que este fic salio d emi cabecita cuando vi la peli sin subtitulo y con un japones moviendose por si acaso, de seguro tenia pidulle XD, por eso hay muchas cosas que no calsan en la peli Uu, pero como dijhe antes es mi fic y hago lo que quiero XD besos

Kuki: Muchas gracias por los alagos , pero tengo un complejo de odio a mi misma que solo el helado me lo saca (o me lo aumenta XD) Si pobre hei sentir celos por ese hermanito de Ed XD y Ed, bueno... aun queda mucho sufrimiento y momentos alegres para ambos jovenes XD, auqnue pornto vendra el tercero XD

Como sea, muchas grcias por sus reviews, ojala me sigan mandando, los esperare con ansias, no olviden que estos fics siguen gracias a ustedes, las quiero mucho y gracias por todo


End file.
